mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Ravaged World - The Hitlerian Hell (Map Game)
:STARTS 2nd FEBRUARY. *''Anyone who was in the past version was a victim of a sudden and early re-boot. For this reason they will be automaticly refunded and are singed up as their former nations in this game as long as they posted once or more. '' Scenario Welcome to Ravaged World! This an alternate history map game where the Axis Powers just won World War 2, leading to a stand off and emergent USSR-Axis-Alies cold war. The date is July 1, 1949. The Nazi Party of Germany is gaining popularity and power across Europe; while the old colonial empires struggle about the running there colonies as local nationalists protest in Java, Sumatra, British India and the Philippines, while the embattled USSR still fights on doggedly in the Ukraine and Belarus. World War 2, was the biggest conflict in military history has just occurred, and the Axis powers have won after a chain of events started in late 1938. The standardiszation of German armoured production in 1938 in favour of the Panzer IV over the III, granting them greater numbers of the more versatile IV as well as setting the precedent for innovation with mid 1942 witnessing a large numbers of sloped armoured tanks and mobile artillery equipped with slightly better guns and using slightly more powerful engines to help handle the additional weight. Hitler realised The Battle of Stalingrad (23 August 1942 – 2 February 1943) was a winnable battle after a few days and told the Axis forces to pull back to a safer position a few miles away, thus preventing the costly siege. The Germans also detonated the first A-bomb on the Red Army at Kursk in 1944 (2 more 15kt nukes are still in storage). This in turn freed up German the troops that helped defeat the D-Day landings of 1944. The Luftwaffe also bombed Zurich, Basel and Burn on several occasions in 1945. Japan would later release fleas with bubonic plague in them to destroy the Soviet invasion of Manchuria in 1945 and to stall the Australian liberation of Borneo in 1945. While Operation Oboe Six was a success, overall, the Borneo campaign of 1945 was only 66%-75% effective. The USSR, Japan and the USA had a couple of small toxic flea farms stashed away in case thing got tough on the battlefield again. Second Battle of El Alamein of 23 October – 4 November 1942 was not fought in this world since Egypt had joined the Axis in exchange for German and Italian economic help during the May of 1940. It was inevitable that Egypt would still see some major battles in the war. The British fought their expulsion for 6 months fearlessly fighting on and retreated to both the Sini Peninsular and Mandatory Palestine. Montie's May 6- 8 1942 battle against Rommel in Port Saide won back the Suez Canal Zone, which the British filled up with well armed troops (as of game start, it has 100,000 British, 15,000 British Indians, 1,000 Australians, 1,000 S. Africans, 500 New Zealanders, 500 Newfoundlaners, 5,000 Cylonese and 500 Ghurkas guarding it). None the less, the USA's Operation Torch of 1942 had easily liberated South Morocco, who went neutral, and North Algeria, who joined the Allies. The battle of Leyte went as in real life. The Battle of Tarawa was fought from November 20 to November 23, 1943 and ended in an American victory, as in real life. General Douglas MacArthur, President Osmeña, and staff land at Palo, Leyte on 20 October 1944. Hiroshima and Nagasaki were also nuked as IRL, but Japan absorbed the losses due to it's large empier bringing help. Argentina, Paraguay and Spain then joined the Axis in early 1945. Portugal joined the Allies in the January of 1946. Portugal captured the Vichy held Togo between January and February 1947, but was not fully in control of it until March 1946. The Nawab-Amirate of Bahawalpur, Venezuela, Peru and Uruguay got cold feet in January 1947 and went back to being neutrals. The local ethnic French colonial racism became prevalent throughout the colony of Camarune (Camaroon) rather quickly, in fact noticeably more so than in reality. Anti-Vichey French sentiment soon followed and would be strengthened in the late 1940s. At the behest of the Allies, the natives rebelled in early December 1946 and effectively kicked the restored Second Vichy French Republic out of the nation, with heavy Allied help, in late December 1947. Camarune the joined the Allies and soon became a client state of the Free French. Both British and Vichy French forces fought it out with great valour. German and British forces also used chlorine gas on each other in several places. Both states have modest amounts of mustard and chlorine gas, while the USA, USSR, Spain and both halves of Italy have lots. Once the armistice was made law in the May of 1947 Hitler was pronounced de facto emperor of occupied Europe, which was officially enacted a year later, so Fascism now rules in most European governments. Even Switzerland was hit as Hitler demanded Schaffhausen be handed over to his empire or Switzerland would be invaded. None the less rebel groups abounded in S.E. Asia. Most ''nations thought that defeating the Axis was now unlikley, if not impossible. Defiantly Harry S. Truman, Gen. de Gaul, Joseph Stalin, Mao T'sung, Sir Winston Churchill, Clement Atllee, Chang Shi-Shek, Óscar Carmona and Ben Chifley all refused to singe up to it. The USA had already built 2 10kt, 2 15kt and 2 20kt atomic bombs by 1947 and was seriously concerned they might need to use them ''very soon indeed. Japan, Australia and S. Africa were conducting a few primary laboratory tests, but are far from success; the desperate British detonated a10kt Anglo-Canadian test bomb by January 1949 and were also near to creating a second 10kt bomb each; as for the USSR's 3 15kt bombs in their covert Siberian bunker... Today America is also a rising power which is growing fast, but the USSR, Japan and Germany are catching up fast. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations (Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario in Canada, Tallinn in Estonia, Bishkek in the USSR, Tiranë, Melbourn in Australia, Thule in Greenland, Vivdin in Bulgaria, Lucknow and Bombay (Mumbai) for a mod decreed start). :Armed forces, tech and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Germans, Italians, Romanians and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nuking of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crushing of D-Day. Camarune (Cameroon) and South Morocco are still backward and only have a few hundred troops. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario in Canada, Tallinn in Estonia, Bishkek in the USSR, Tiranë, Melbourn in Australia, Thule in Greenland, Vivdin in Bulgaria, Lucknow and Bombay (Mumbai).) and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations. The world is now is in a Allies vs USSR Vs Axis cold war. It is now at the hands of dictators, rebels and emperors. The armistice may not hold for long. Will you free the world or rule it with an iron grip? Rules The game starts at 23.00 UTC Feb 1st.Christina Pill (talk) 21:47, December 16, 2015 (UTC) *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have fun *Be plausible and logical *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without informing a mod are removed. *Alliances will be monitored closely. If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, ASB, etc, it will be retconed. *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. *Listen to mods *Stay within under 5 years ahead of time with technology *Every turn is a third of a year *1 Turn a day *Don't be rude *Only map maker can edit the map *Every country will be a different colour on the map *Mods can't answer their own requests to non-player nations *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote *If a nation rejects union, you must wait 5 years before asking again *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *No sockpuppeting. *No fantasy (wizard and unicorns are not wanted here) *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Game is archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for five years (15 turns), the user will be removed from the game. *You may create proxies and use them in turns. *Turns are by thirds of years. 1 turn = 4 months in game time. *Turns occur at 00.00 UTC daily. Client State Rules *You can not make stupid client states. This means that if you are France, you can not make a puny client city state out of Lyon solely to help you in an algorithm. *No carving client states from your main nation, unless it is a location of great dispute (ex: Catalonia from Spain is OK). *Main nations can declare war on a nation that borders a client state to help defend the client state. *You may vassalise nations that are smaller than you if you have not gone to war with them in the last 10 years. You can only influence nations that are smaller than you in economy, military industry, population, etc. When influencing a state, write (Turn 1 of X) and an mod may decide how long it takes to influence a nation to your side, due to any local nationalist rebellions or protests. Nations under your influence may be partially controlled by your nation, and at some point even annexed. You must wait 5 years after vassalisation to annex any vassal! Annexing occupied nations. It must be practical when annexing this land. IRL France annexing all of IRL Spain or IRL Germany is impractical. If you are unsure what is practical you may ask a mod. Ending a civil war The winner of a civil war annexes all the other hostile parties land and they are united (unless they had earlier called a truce and agreed to divide the land between each other as part of a peace process). The winning player may still have to deal with unrest from the party due to outside report, or the other part can be exiled to a different nation, or inaccessible area. Organization Rules *''Any nation can create a terrorist organization, as long as they can find a political cause for it's formation. All states who are ''less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, or to blow up seats of government. *The primary powers are Germany, Japan, Great Britain, the USSR, Canada, the USA and Fascist Italy. *Radicalised domestic organizations are not allowed points in the algorithms (i.e.- The USA can not use the KKK to help when invading Canada). *''Overseas'' resistance\paramilitary movements do add 1 point to there allies in algorithms (ie- Milorg can help the Allies free Norway and the IRA can help Ireland annex N. Ireland). Moderators #Christina Pill (talk) 22:03, January 12, 2016 (UTC) #? Game map Nations Only nations, trusteeships, resistance movements and self ruling dependencis are shown. For a fuller imperial\colonial view, look at the map. Axis forces German-Italian Axis #Greater Nazi Germany Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Serbian Government of National Salvation Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Cyrinica (eastern Libya) Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Nazi Flanders Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Quisling Norway Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Independent State of Croatia Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Chechen-Ingush Resistance Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Cossack Resistance of the Kuban Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## SS Galtzen Sate of Galicia and West Ukraine Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Chetnik militias Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Nazi Flanders Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## General Government of Poland Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Nazi North Netherlands # Second Vichy French Republic ## Syria (colonial revolt) ## South Algeria ## Tunisia (partly held by Fascist Italy and Germany) #Fascist Italy (Italian Social Republic) Regards, Laptop Zombie ##Italian East Africa ##Albanian Kingdom ##Principality of Montenegro ##Greco-Ahroman Republic of Pindus ##Tripolitainia (western Libya) ##Dodeades (Greek Agean Sea) Islands # San Marino 18:48, December 23, 2015 (UTC) #Spain ##Spanish North Morocco #Argentina #Paraguay #Finland #Iraq #Kingdom of Free and Nationalist Egypt Japan-Thailand Axis # Empire of Japan [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Kingdom of Kampuchea [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Kingdom of Laos [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Mengjiang [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Manchukuo (Manchuria) [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Second Philippine Republic [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Empire of Vietnam [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## The Reorganized National Government of China [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Malaysian/Singapore Nationalist Faction[[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## State of Burma [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Indonesian Asiatic National Government [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] # Thailand # Assamese Free State of Azad Hind ##Kingdom of Manipur The Balkans Axis # Romania: Zamarak500 # Hungary # Bulgaria: --Alexander of Volzhsky ## Free Fascist Republic of Macedonia: --Alexander of Volzhsky United Soviet Socialist Republics #Soviet Union Revolution 9 ##Tannu Tuva ##Mongolia ##Xinjiang ## Communist Party of the Netherlands ##Socialist Front de l'Indépendance (Socialist Paris resistance movement) ##Malayan Peoples' Anti-Japanese Army ##Polish Partisans ##Slovak Partisans ##ELAS (Greek resistance movement) ##Affiche Rouge Parisian Socialist Soviet Commune ###Partisans Armés of France #Yugoslavian Partisans ##Slovenian Partisans ##Macedonian Partisans ##Albanian Partisans #Moist China #Italian Partisans: Zamarak500 #Việt Cong ###Việt Mihn ##Pathet Lao #Hukbalahap Communist Filipino Republic #Burmese Red Flag Communists #Burmese White Flag Communists Pro-democracy Allies British-French-Portuges pact #Portugal Lois Denise Cannon 1 (talk) 04:53, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ##Macau ##East Timor ##Cabo Verde #Ethiopia #Lebanon # Canada # Australia : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk) ##Free Dutch East Indies : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk) ##Papua New Guinea : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ##South Soloman Islands : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ## Narau : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk #New Zealand #South Africa ##Namibia #Lebanon #Persia #United Kingdom of Great Britain- NathanialPrice ##British India - NathanialPrice ###Nepal - NathanialPrice ###Bhutan - NathanialPrice ###Sikkim - NathanialPrice ##Maharajadom of Travencor ###Rajadom of Cochin ##Afghanistan- NathanialPrice ##Ceylon - NathanialPrice ##Cyprus - NathanialPrice ##Malta - NathanialPrice ##Fiji - NathanialPrice ##Newfoundland - NathanialPrice ##Rhodesia - NathanialPrice ##Faroe Islands - NathanialPrice ##Iceland - NathanialPrice ##Tonga - NathanialPrice ##Mandatory N.E. Egypt - NathanialPrice ##Mandatory Palestine - NathanialPrice ##Kingdom of Transjordan - NathanialPrice ##Milorg (Norwegen resistance) - NathanialPrice ## Polish Underground Government (Polish resistance movement) - NathanialPrice ##Rhodes - NathanialPrice ###Cretian resistance - NathanialPrice ###EDES (liberal/right wing Greek resistance)- NathanialPrice ###VE(far-right wing Greek resistance) ##Malaya\Brunei\Singapore Resistance - NathanialPrice ##Vanuatu - NathanialPrice ##Sudan - NathanialPrice ##Bermuda- NathanialPrice ##Falkland Islands - NathanialPrice ##San Cristobal - NathanialPrice ##Port and protectorate of Aden - NathanialPrice ##Quatar - NathanialPrice ##Kuwait - NathanialPrice ##The Trucial States (now the UAE) - NathanialPrice ##Bahrain - NathanialPrice ##Oman - NathanialPrice #Free DeGaulist North France ##Corsica ##French Equatorial Africa ##Madagascar and dependent island like Mayotte ##French Polynesia and the Marquesas Islands - ##New Caledonia - ##Verclor Republic- ###Maquis (Southern French Resistance Movement) ##Mouvement National Royaliste (Monarchist Belgian Resistance) ##Leigion Belge (Far-Right Belgian Resistance Movement) ##Kingdom of Freed West Belgum ##Unio'n vun de Fraiheetsorganisatiounen (Luxembourger Resistance) ##Camarune (Camaroon) #Kingdom of the Freed South Netherlands ##Suriname - ##Dutch Antilles - ##Dutch Free Papua- #Ecuador #Brazil #Chile #Saudi Arabia #KMT China ##Qinghai War Lord ##Yunnan War Lord #Colombia #Turkey #Bolivia United States of America and allies #United States of America Awesome history 28 (talk) 19:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ## Puerto Rico Awesome history 28 (talk) 19:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ##Panama Canal ZoneAwesome history 28 (talk) 19:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ##American SamoaAwesome history 28 (talk) 19:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ###American Pacific Island Occupation ZoneAwesome history 28 (talk) 19:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ###American New GuineaAwesome history 28 (talk) 19:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ##The Official Government of the Philippines ##Greenland ## Cuba ##Dominican Republic ##Nicaragua ##North Algeria #Southern Italy (includes the islands of Scilly and Sardinia as well as the south of the Italian peninsular it's self) #Panama #Costa Rica #El Salvador #Guatemala #Haiti #Honduras #Liberia #Mexico #Allied South Vietnam #Free Thai Movement #Free Panai Movement #Free Malay Movement Neutrals Alliance of Independent Indonesian Sultanates #Palembang sultanate #Jambi sultanate #Sambas sultanate #Berau sultanate #Sultanate of Riau #Sulu Sultinate Alliance of Islamic India States ("Pakistan") #United Republic of Western Islamic Punjabi Bozistanballl ##Nawab-Amirate of Bahawalpur Bozistanball ##Nawabate of Bhopal Bozistanball #Nizamate of Hyderabad #Sultanate of Waziristan Alliance of Hindu India States ("India") #Maharajadom of Bihar ##Maharajadom of Orrisa #Maharajadom of the Tripura Hill State #Maharajadom of Mysore #Rajadom of Kahlur Others, including more Indonesian and Indian states # Kingdom of Yemen # Peru # Venezuela Christina Pill (talk) 20:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) #Andorra # Liechtenstein 15:51, December 20, 2015 (UTC) # Vatican City (Holy See) 11:22, December 19, 2015 (UTC) # Sweden Great showing. B23 (talk) 16:13, December 15, 2015 (UTC) # Ireland # Switzerland # Kingdom of South MoroccoKristylouieslowe (talk) 02:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) # Uruguay #Lumad Republic of West Mindanao #Kurdistani Rebels of Iraq and Syria #Shan Saophate of Greater Kengtung ##Independent and Free Mon Republic ##Karen National Union Zone of Provisional Control ##Yeo Tribal Republic #United Republic of Tamil Eilam #Maharajadom of Jammu and Kashmir #Pemerintahan Darurat Republik of Indonesian Java-Sumatra #Sultanate of Acèh Notes on identifying failed states and superpowers *Table of failed states and superpowers (Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell map game) Algorithm and wars Armed forces and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Nazi Germans and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nuking of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crushing of D-Day. Camarune (Camaroon), North Algeria, Yeo Republic, South Morocco and alike are still backward and only have a few hundred low grade troops. Note that the 11 hugest nations and territories can't be defeated in 1 algo', instead you need 2 different consecutive Algo's to defeat 50% of the nation each time. The second algo can only start after the first ends in either a victory or a surrender. The huge nations are- the USA, the USSR, KMT China, French W. Africa, Mongolia, Brazil, Argentina, Canada, British India, Greenland and Australia. *War Algorithum (Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell Map Game) Also see *UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW2 Turns *''Anyone who was in the past version was a victim of a sudden and early re-boot. For this reason they will be automaticly refunded and are singed up as thier former nations in this game as long as they posted once or more.'' Category:Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell Category:WWII Category:World War 2 Category:ASB-bias historical event